Not A Good IdeaTitle Pending
by Ailat
Summary: A girl draws a picture of Zia. Carter wants to know why. He must find her. Rated T cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:****No one said that my PULL update had to be any good.**

**This was going to be a The Thoughts In Her Mind- The Kane Chronicles, but I changed my mind half-way through and now it's a real fanfic.**

**Wow. It just took me, like, three tries to spell chronicles before I gave up and let spell check get it right. I fail.**

**But shvatever.**

**This is a really weird beginning and I'm gonna use a lot of Ailatian words (AKA: words I made up or "killed" for my own purposes) But trust me. It **_**should**_** get better. **

**Oh, and Aliexia helped me think of this. Well, she had me write this as a fanfic. Timmins is the one who came up with the idea. **_**That's**_** why it's so messed up. **

**Unavas...**

Kaitlyn was frantic.

She'd just put her permission slip in her locker and two seconds later, she couldn't find it. People might say that was because her locker was an utter disaster, but she knew better. It wasn't as if she'd shoved it in. She simply laid it out in front. And now it was gone.

She was going to be late for class. Well, too bad.

Kaitlyn methodically pulled out everything in her locker and placed it onto the floor. She looked at every piece of paper that was there. Nothing.

She checked her watch. 5 minutes left. She began putting everything back _into_ her locker.

That's when he walked up. The most obnoxious person in her grade. Carter Kane. He and his weirdo British sister Sadie had just recently started coming to their school.

"Can I help you?" he asked, standing there like an idiot. Kaitlyn did everything in her power to not glare at him as she looked up.

"No, not particularly. Unless you can tell me why my permission slip had randomly disappeared. And where the heckle it is."

Carter chuckled. "Well, let's hope the locker elves haven't gotten a hold of it." And then he walked away.

_What?_

_That _was a prime example of why Kaitlyn didn't like them. They always said weird stuff like that. Freaks.

Kaitlyn gave up, with 1 minute left. She shoved everything back into her locker hurriedly and grabbed her science book.

In class, she started doodling, bored. She was a pretty good artist, so she often just let her hands think for her when doodling so she could focus on the lesson at the same time. When she looked down at what she'd drawn, she saw a depiction of little elfish people inside a messy, disorganized locker that looked suspiciously like her own. They had seized a slip of paper and were disappearing into a black hole-ish type looking thing.

_Oh my gosh_, Kaitlyn thought. _That bizarro kid is affecting me. _But something was odd about the picture. It seemed a lot different from the drawings she'd usually done. Her drawings were more cartoonish. This seemed to be a realistic drawing. She'd never been very good at those, but here she was, with an amazing illustration of something some kid had mentioned to her jokingly a few minutes previous. She glanced up at Carter, who was in her class. He wasn't looking at her.

She let her thoughts wander again, hoping to draw something else that good.

When she looked back down, she saw a drawing of a sleeping girl. She was in a kind of cylindrical hole with shafts of light coming from the roof high above.

Class ended, and she collected her things, all while staring at her picture. It was so real. The girl had short, straight, sweeping black hair that fell haplessly across her face and her skin was dark, probably about an Arabic tone. Her eyes were lined like the pictures of Cleopatra. She was very pretty.

Someone came up behind her. It was Carter Kane. His eyes were trained onto her picture. His expression was devastated.

"How do you know her?" he asked, his voice desperate. Kaitlyn frowned.

"What do you mean? I was just doodling. She's not real."

Carter's eyebrows pulled together. "What? That's Zia! Do you know where she is? Is she ok?" he asked frantically. Kaitlyn actually took a step back.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know this girl. She's not real. I just drew her. If you happen to know someone who looks like her, it's not my fault. Any relation to persons living or dead is completely coincidental." she said hurriedly. He looked defeated. Feeling a little bad for freaking out on him, she asked, "Are you ok?"

He looked up at her miserably. Kaitlyn was a bit shaken by the pure grief in his eyes.

"No," he said. "But I'll be fine."

"Hey," the teacher called, noticing them. "You two, clear out. Class is _over. Leave."_

Kaitlyn tore the picture out of her notebook and handed it to him. "You can keep it." He looked immensely gratified.

"Thanks."

"No prob'" She walked out of the room and to her locker to put her books away for lunch.

At lunch, Kaitlyn sat alone today. She had friends that she could sit next too, but she was feeling intrapersonal that day. She sat and ate in silence for almost all of the lunch period till someone sat next to her. She looked up to see Sadie Kane with Carter standing nervously behind her. Sadie had her drawing clenched in her hand.

"You drew this?" she asked in her impeccable English accent. Kaitlyn nodded slowly. Sadie took a deep breath.

"In your imagination, where do you see this girl?"

Kaitlyn frowned. She thought, but the more she imagined the picture in her mind, the more it seems to slip away. Finally, she shook her head.

"I don't know. It's just a drawing."

Sadie looked like she didn't believe her.

"Can you draw more?" she pushed impatiently.

Kaitlyn pursed her lips. "Why?" she asked belligerently. Sadie crinkled her nose. She glanced up at Carter. He looked down at her sadly and shook his head.

"We can't make her," he sighed, dejected. Sadie almost glared at him. She muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like "Yes, we _can_."

"Thank you for your help." Carter said sincerely, walking away. Sadie stood to go as well.

"Wait," Kaitlyn said quickly. "What's going on? Is this girl you think looks like the girl I drew in trouble of something? What exactly-"

"Sorry, but we really should get to class, hun. You should too." Sadie deflected, hurrying off.

Kaitlyn was confused. What was she to do? One moment, they need her help, the next they were running from her.

And why were they so interested in her stupid doodle?

This never would have happened if she'd just cleaned her locker.

**A/N: ****Bu-baaam! Exactly 1000 words! I rock! I'll update as soon as I know what I'm doing with this plot line. **

**Much love**

**Ailat**

**P.S. reviews make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_**Snap crackle pop, it's Friday!**_

**I mean...Hello! Happy PULL update day! I'm totally prepared! –looks around nervously-**

**Have fun enjoying this "wonderfully written chapter!" –nods reassuringly- **

If she had to beat the answers out of Carter and Sadie Kane, Kaitlyn was prepared to do so.

She's spent her entire day thinking about what they'd said. It bothered her deeply that they were so forthcoming, then suddenly exclusive and quiet.

Plus, she wanted to know who that girl was.

That night, she'd dreamt that she was part chicken. She watched the girl in the cylindrical hole, asleep. But when she tried to lead her chicken self out of the hole, she'd woken up with a start, having slept through her alarm and almost being late to school.

So Kaitlyn was all but happy with the Kanes.

The next day, she stormed up to Carter's locker.

"What on earth were you and your sister blithering on about yesterday? I want to know why you took that picture I drew of that girl in the hole, and why I spent my night dreaming I was a chicken watching her. Now all I can draw is her, and let me tell you, no matter how pretty she is, one subject gets boring after two drawings, much less seven."

"You drew more of her?" Carter all but gasped. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. That was _all _he got out of that? She wasn't going to get anywhere fast with him. Hopefully, Sadie would be less easily distracted.

The bell rang. With a parting glare, she hissed, "Don't think this lets you off the hook. I want answers. ASAP." And with that, she stalked off.

**THISISALINETHISISALINE**

After school, Kaitlyn waited by the door to the school, hoping to ambush the Kanes before they left. She walked home, so she didn't have to worry about frantic parents or missing the bus.

They came out and began heading down the street, presumably to call a taxi. She ran to catch up with them. When she reached them, she grasped a hand on Sadie's shoulder. Kaitlyn felt her stiffen and turn abruptly. She seemed taken aback when she saw Kaitlyn.

"Err... hello...?" she said uncomfortably. Kaitlyn all but glared as she repeated the rant she gave Carter earlier that day.

Sadie bit her lip. "Uh, we have to go home, so... I can't...I mean...Oh! Look, a cab. Well, we have to go..."  
"Oh, no." Kaitlyn chuckled drily. She waited till Carter got into the taxi and then wedged herself in between the two of them. Sadie stood outside the cab, with Carter looking at Kaitlyn, shocked.

"You getting' in, little miss?" the cab driver said in a thick New York accent.

"Erm..." Sadie stalled. Then, she jumped in. Glancing at Carter, she continued, "We'll explain everything on the way."

Carter stared at her. "You can't be serious!" he exclaimed.

Sadie told the driver where they were going. "Yes. I am"

**A/N: ****Yes, I know, lame. I'm updating another short chapter to a different story to equal 1000 words! Ha! But I couldn't think of what to put for this and I only have an hour and a half left till midnight!**

**Review and tell me how badly I suck? Or you could lie and say you enjoyed it! Oh, and if you have a good idea about a better title, please inform me, cause mine thinks eggs are good for sucking on. ;)**


	3. Yet another AN

A/N: Yeah. Well.

I'll not be writing for a while, because my schedule is beyond full.

Two words. Band Camp.

And if those words don't strike fear into your heart, you're one of the lucky ones. ;)

I'm kidding, it's fun and all, but it's a real time sucker. Hopefully, once school starts I'll be able to write more, but at the moment, you'll be lucky for a chapter in any of my stories until then.

I do plan on continuing this. It'll just be a bit of a wait. Sorry, for those of you who actually care (is that anyone? )

Much love

Ailat


End file.
